The present invention relates to fluid control valves which can divert flow between/among multiple outlet fittings. More particularly it relates to structures used therewith which reduce the needed diverter activation force.
Most bath tub/shower combinations have a tub filler spout positioned about two feet above the tub floor, and a separate showerhead positioned about six feet above the tub floor. A single mixing valve controls the temperature and rate of flow of the water for both. There is often a diverter unit positioned directly on the tub filler spout. All flow from the control valve will normally go to the filler spout (and thus the tub). However, when the diverter is activated essentially all flow will be directed up to the showerhead.
While this type of filler mounted diverter assembly serves the basic functional needs, it disrupts the aesthetics of the tub filler somewhat. Further, diverters of this type can accidentally snag nearby items.
Hence, there have been attempts to position the diverter as part of a mixing valve positioned on a room wall. See e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,610. In such assemblies the bather can first adjust the temperature and volume by starting flow through the mixer and sampling the water exiting the tub filler. Once the desired temperature and volume are reached, the tub drain can be closed to fill the tub, or alternatively the diverter unit portion of the mixer can be activated to send the water to the showerhead.
However, current diverters used with this type of shower mixer can require a significant amount of force to actuate the diverter. For arthritic or otherwise disabled persons even this can be painful or difficult.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,666,531 teaches a diverter that is maintained in the shower diversion setting by water pressure, such that when the water is turned off the diverter automatically returns the water flow path to the tub filler. However, when in the resting tub filler position, the diverter is biased to stay in that position by both an internal spring force and water pressure. Thus, both increasing spring force and water pressure must be overcome to move the diverter from the tub filler position toward the shower outlet position.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,841,346 and 4,675,924 disclose diverters that are maintained in one position by water pressure. However, the user is required to overcome a significant amount of spring force to manipulate the diverter.
In any event, in certain jurisdictions (e.g. those governed by the Americans with Disabilities Act), a series of guidelines and regulations have been (and are likely to be) developed placing upper limits on the amount of force a user of a facility can be required to impart in order to use that facility. Architects and building owners are therefore becoming increasingly reluctant to specify products which present this type of problem.
Thus, a need exists for diverters, particularly diverters used with shower mixers of this type, that can be operated with less actuation force.